1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of portable communication devices such as radio pagers and transceivers, including a test terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, communication devices of the type concerned have prinicipally comprised a housing having a battery compartment, a radio electronic circuit mounted on a printed wiring board and a removable cover structure. Generally, such communication device has a test or checkpoint or points formed on the printed wiring board. Instruments may be connected to these points for making circuit adjustment, inspection and examination of the radio electronic circuit. A terminal and switch means are also incorporated on the wiring board.
Accordingly, adjustment, testing and similar procedures can be performed on the radio electronic circuit in its unbuilt-in state, as by an application of a definite voltage to the terminal, along with a measuring instrument and a switch operation. However, once the radio circuit and other components have been installed and enclosed in the housing by a cover means, no testing or adjustment can be performed unless the radio circuit or other component is taken out of the housing at the expense of much labor. Further, such a communication device often exhibits different electrical characteristics depending upon whether the radio circuit is or is not mounted in the housing. Such a variation in characteristics is substantial, particularly with communication devices having a combined housing and antenna structure (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,756 and 3,736,591). Thus, it has often been practically impossible to carry out any testing, adjustment or similar operation, correctly.